He's gone, I die
by penna.cullen
Summary: A girl loves Sasori wiht undying love. But one day he ;eaves her for her own good. What will she do? Sasorixoc OOC


**R&R plz. This story came out of nowhere. **

**He's gone, I die**

**Oneshot**

* * *

He was always there I was just to dense to notice.

" Bree, snap out of it, your going to get a cold out there like that. At least have the common sense to bring a coat." I looked up at the voice that swirled in my head. I didn't notice he were there until he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry."I said weekly, than turned my head back up to the clouds. I stared up at the snow flakes, as they whirled down and touched my skin. Than melted into droplets and slid down my chin. than made a my tank top a shade darker.

"Don't apoligize, just get out of the snow." He called

This time I heard him loud and clear, I just didn't have the nerve to comply. I had to wait here for him. This was the first snow fall of the year.

"Ugh, Bree come inside this instant!" He yelled out commandingly.

"In a minute dad, as soon as he comes back. He'll be here soon, don't worry."

"Bree he's not coming back." I heard my father growl, as loud stomping footsteps made their way across the lawn, and through the snow. The snow had built up to about half a foot now, he has to be back soon. A hard rough hand grabbed hold of my wrist, and yanked me toward my house. Making me fall in to the freezing snow. My thin tank top, and short, soaked to a dark color as the snow melted on my cold skin.

"NO NOOOO!" I screamed angrily. "I HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM!" I grabbed onto the near by tree, and continued to stare up into the sky, as my father continuously pulled me towards the house.

"He's not comming back!" my father yelled back. pulling harder. My hole on the tree trunk sliped, and my skin scraped. My father dragged my inside, and through a heavy set blanket on me. He sighed as, the scent of apple cobbler came into my range of smell.

Tears fell onto my cheeks, as blood oozed out of the scraped on my plam, and fell in the from of droplets, to the ground.

My father dragged me back into the house, and threw a heavy quilt at me.

"He's coming back," I murmured."He's coming, He's coming, He's coming for me." I stood up, the quilt fell to the ground."YOU'RE WRONG, HE's COMING BACK!" I Screamed kicking the living room door open, and running out into the snow. I ran to the children's park, near my house. I sat on the snow covered tire swing, and started to spin around in circles. "He's coming, I don't have to worry." I whispered to my self, a sense of hysteria ran through me. I sat there until the light shown through the scattered clouds.

"He's not comming," I sobbed. Streaks of dried tears, ran down my chest staining my tank top. I ran back to my house, than pulled out my set of keys. I drove to a tourist site. The cliff, where some famous guy jumped off to set his undying love for his fiancee, though strange enough I don't remember who the guy was. But this place was where I'm deciding to end my life. If sasori's not comming back, Than I'm not going to live on this pitiful place they called earth. Standing at the edge, I leaned forwards falling into the dark depts of water underneath. Just as my head touched the rushing water.

"Ahhhh" I screamed sitting strait up in bed.

"What the matter?" He asked. I shook in my bed, sweat covered my cold skin. I looked to my left than right studying my surroundings, mostly who was in my surroundings. Sasori sat on the end of my bed, staring back at me with concern.

"You're here,"I gasped, I crowled over to touch his icy skin. He smiled gently at me, a touch of sadness touched his perfect features.

"Why wouldn't I be?"He asked. I shook my head feeling foolish for thinking that he was going to leave me. He wrapped his icy arms around me, and held me there. I drifted back into a slumber. No dreams or nightmares erupted my sleep. The next morning I woke, _Akasuna no Sasori _was nowhere in site.

"I'll always be there with you, promise me you won't do anything stupid. But I can't physically be there,because every second I'm with you you're in constant danger. Stay out of danger. ~ Sasori"

He had promise me he was always going ot be there with me, but he cheated his side of the bargin. I'm not going ot die empty handed. If he had the right to make me feel utterly devastating I had the power to do the same.

That day was the first snow fall of the season. Bree Drobb, had died in a suicide case. Akasuna no Sasori had died in an suicide case.

That is proof, that love kills everything. So boys and girls be safe, don't do drugs and don't fall in love.


End file.
